Savage Seas Elite
Hello, and welcome to the Savage Seas Elite guild page! Savage Seas Elite or, SSE was founded on October 22, 2010. Ever since that date we have been working hard to maintain our reputation for being helpful and friendly! As a guild, we're not after numbers... In fact, we are fairly small compared to others. We look for nice pirates who like to talk and help out! Whether you are a level 1 or level 50! GM and Main Officers Our "Fearless Leader" A.K.A. GM is Kota... (Or sometimes referred to as "Kotie", or "Ota"). He is constantly working hard to make sure the guild is running smoothly and everyone has the help they may need with a quest or just leveling! Our main officers are: *Alexa *Savage Dansbrie *Sam Darkcastle *Davy Firewalker *Robert Mcmorris *Leon Scurvymonk *Christopher Wildwrecker *Juliette *Ruth Less Our officers are always working to make sure there is a crew on the guild server that is helping a guild member in need! To obtain officer status you must gain the GM's trust, and members are voted in by officers.. the GM only promotes/demotes. They're expected to keep the guild in check when the GM cannot be online. We have a really great group of officers, they're willing to lend a ship and help anyone in need! What we do for fun! Most of the time we try to do a guild event almost every Saturday. We do armadas, PvP, SvS, "power loot", sail for rep, sail for the leaderboards or go to one of the notorious bosses and fight as a guild! Sometimes our officers or GM who play late nights (or early mornings) will organize a crew and power loot, or even play hide and seek! Most of the time that will be Kota and Christopher Wildwrecker. Occasionally you may spot one of us on Abassa, or around the "B" servers. Also, a few of our officers and members know a few glitches and will be glad to help ya out! Where to find us/How to Join Our guild server is Bequermo, and you can find one of our officers almost anywhere on that server. We do, however, have a level requirement for people who want to join, which is at least level 10 if you are basic, and any level if you are unlimited. BUT, we understand that players with basic access are VERY limited, so we're willing to "bend" the rules some if needed. Guild Rules We only have five basic rules: *Always ask before teleporting! *Try to greet people as they come online. *Be nice, and respectful to all members! *Don't take the wheel of someone elses ship without asking first. *If you need to go AFK, just say you're going AFK so we won't think you're missing in action! Guild Stats Thanks goes to all of the officers and a few veterans for organizing an armada each time, and setting the number! 8/21/11 *3rd Place for ships sunk: 819 8/27/11 *2nd Place for ships sunk: 689 8/29/11 *3rd Place for ships sunk: 736 9/4/11 *1st Place for ships sunk: 890 9/11/11 *5th Place for ships sunk: 443 Random "Facts" *We are known to give almost everyone a nickname (a nice one of course!)... For example, Christopher Wildwrecker is known as Pops, Philo as Philly, and Savage Dansbrie as Cabbage. *We talk... A lot. *We are known to use the terms "yeah buddy", "like a boss", and "ooh rah" quite frequently... Like a boss. *If we're serious about anything, it's during a meeting... And even in those we all tend to sleep XD. *All of our ships come equipped with floaties and water wings... Especially if Kota or Sven Gunburn is driving. Thanks for checking out our page, fair winds! apinnpan.png|How long before invasion?? My arms are getting tired ... zzzoidng.png|The guild wasn't too happy with the ending of this one... - Kota asfafa.png|Taking on the Black Pearl boss battle weeeeee.png|My Blade ... it's stuck in the deck !! Don't start without me !!!! ojunljn.png|Zack was stuck in a glitch while sailing with the guild, of course everyone takes the time to pick on him about it! Lol zoinfgo.png|''Who's using Old Spice?'' zididid.png|Made the leaderboards for the first time on 8/21/11! 2.png|''So, You've come to see the Great Oz, have you?!'' 1.png|One little .. two little .. three little crabbies ... hope this is enough for the guild picnic!! abc.png|Sinking a hunter armada style. chickin.png|Seriously - who named that chicken? Robert ... Lol ships.png|We were all attempting to get a screen shot, and the QAR photo bombed us POTCO style... shipss.png|After we got rid of the QAR zzzzzoieogine.png|Sinking more ships armada style. 2 Hunters, Storm Reaper, and Ogre. oih.png|Kota pays a hefty fine to the Abassa Police after being caught on Abassa ~ Rofl 0037.jpg|'Fair Winds My Friends ... See you on the Seas ~ Brie' Lady Artemis.jpg|Guys!! I can't believe you left me here!!! ~ Lady Artemis Patriotic Red.jpg|''Fourth of July Plunder Run for Red'' Savage and Brie.jpg|'Ok, Heads you help Kota - Tails I go ... Lol ~ Savage & Brie' ouabob.png|Decided to bring back the "old school" Kota look for a little while rofl. - Kota oin'lk.png|Found my long lost twin! (and no, I have no clue who he is lol) - Kota kjbkljb.png|Everyone is running away... Maybe I forgot the Old Spice? Lol. - Zack pqoij.png|Robert's Drama Moment ... "Eh, You Dirty Rat" ... he got the shoulders right!! Lol ... dsfhdh.png|He's ... Mister Heat Miser ... He's ... Mister Freeze ... ak;fngf.png|Is the pink supposed to help my work out? Stormy's not feeling it ... Ooh Rah!! ;oughpough.png|Ok you losers ... go get your Mohawks!! Muahaha .... Faknefk.png|Shout out to Christopher "Pops" Wildwrecker... Come back!!! MOOOO - Kota igyuoiygf.png|Came across this while surfing the net... Made my night! Rofl -Kota screenshot_2011-10-11_05-09-38.jpg|''The Tip Champ is Back!! Don't let this happen to your pirate when AFK - Stay Dry!! LOL'' afonbf.png|Pops finally came back! Typical Abassa shot, lol. - Kota xkj xj x.png|Another random color shot! olm;pm.png|Insert your own caption here:__________. ﻿ Category:Pirate Guilds Category:Guilds